villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Robert I Baratheon
a King 'Robert I Baratheon '''is a character in the ''A Song of Ice and Fire novels and its TV series adaptation, Game of Thrones. ''He is the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros at the beggining of A Game of Thrones. Robert is the firstborn son of Lord Steffon Baratheon and Lady Cassana Estermont. He has two younger brothers: Lord Stannis and Lord Renly, both of them being lords and not princes due to their father not being a king. He is married to Queen Cersei Lannister and has three children: Prince Joffrey, Princess Myrcella, and Prince Tommen. However none of the royal children are actually Robert's and he and Cersei often commited mutal infidelities. Robert's fathered numerous bastards in the Seven Kingdoms. Known bastards among them are Mya Stone, Bella, Gendry, Edric Storm, Barra, and two unnamed dead twins. Robert's hatred for House Targaryen and delight at the deaths of Aegon and Rhaenys makes him a villainous individual. Years before the series began, Robert was the Lord of the Strom's End and bethroed to Lyanna Stark, the only daughter of Lord Rickard Stark. After Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna disappeared togheter, Robert raise in rebellion against King Aerys II Targaryen. He succeded in killing Rhaegar in the Battle of the Trident and took the Iron Throne after the death of King Aerys at the hands of Ser Jaime Lannister, ending the Targaryen line and becoming the new King of Westeros. He dies at the end of ''A Game of Thrones. He is portrayed by Mark Addy. Personality Robert, in his youth was a charismatic military leader who was able to successfully command battles to victory and a fierce warrior in combat. As he got older he became more lazy, short-tempered and hedonistic. In his role as king, he was an absurdly incompetent one, he had difficulty with intricate or just easy politics and was something of a party animal as he more focused on drinking, gambling and whoring rather than ruling his kingdom or taking care of his own son. His people whom he rules are aware of how much of an incompetent ruler he is, normally making derogatory and insulting comments towards him. Robert, however is aware of what the Seven Kingdoms think of him but does not seem to care because in his views, life was too short. At times he could be spoilt, boastful and arrogant, with little shame towards his actions even if they were in public and what they represented of his own family name. He could be an almost cruel man with his temper but only Eddard Stark was able to bring out the best of him. He was known to have severe hatred of Targaryen's, as Aerys Targaryen, the Mad King killed Lyanna Stark, the woman that he loved. He hated anything remotely connected to Aerys, including his granddaughter, Daenerys. He even considered assassinating her and later her unborn child despite being completely innocent, when in reality he probably should have been more focused on Viserys as he was the one more focused on reclaiming the Iron Throne and a much crueller person than Daenerys. His love for Lyanna is what caused an extremely strained marriage with Cersei Lannister. On the eve of their wedding night, Robert while stupendously drunk whispers into Cersei's ear, "Lyanna" indicating he could not come to terms with her death. In all of his faults, Robert could at least aknowledge his mistakes. He admits to Joffrey that he has always been a terrible father and his dying wish was for Eddard to teach him to become a good man and King. He also agrees to leave Daenerys alone (however by then it was too late as Drogo had already declared war on the Seven Kingdoms for a failed assassination attempt on the Khaleesi's life). Notes *Robert agrees with Tywin Lannister's idea of murdering Rhaegar's children, Aegon and Rhaenys, and refuses to sanction this crime, despite calls from Dorne. This causes an argument between him and his friend Eddard Stark and the two would only be reconciliated by the death of Lyanna. *Despite claims that everything is going well under his rule, he made no attempt to stop Ser Gregor Clegane from causing havoc throught the Seven Kingdoms. *Agrees to execute Lady, Sansa Stark's direwolf, despite her having no part in the quarrel between Arya Stark and his stepson, Joffrey Baratheon. *Later, Robert orders the assassination of Daenerys Targaryen, despite the fact that she had no part in her father or brother's deeds. However, he later redeems himself when he orders Ned to put an end to this manhunt, but only on his deathbed. *As shown in the TV series, that revealed Jon Snow as Lyanna' son by Rhaegar, Lyanna feared that Robert would kill Jon if he found out his true parentage and made Ned promise to protect him. Gallery Battle_of_the_Trident_Robert_Rhaegar_by_Mike_S_Miller.jpg|Robert and Rhaegar at the Trident. Navigation Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Fan Villains Category:Deceased Category:Anti-Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Grey Zone Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Monarchs Category:Rich Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Mature Category:Love rivals Category:Successful Villains Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Perverts Category:Mongers Category:Leader Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:In love villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Adulterers Category:Male Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Book Villains Category:Delusional Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Charismatic villain Category:Master Orator Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Athletic Villains Category:Fighter Category:Rivals Category:Family Murderer Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Siblings Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Necessary Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Pimps Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Mutilators Category:Related to Hero Category:Military Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Control Freaks Category:On & Off Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Honorable Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Master of Hero Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Hungry Villains Category:Addicts Category:Liars Category:Live Action Villains Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Sadists Category:Nemesis Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Obsessed